


Hyperrift

by Cryptek



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Genderbending, Harem, Humor (attempt), Many other characters..., OC, Romantic Comedy, Slight Cussing, not depressing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptek/pseuds/Cryptek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally Vertrain knew that one can expect the most out of their creations, but he certainly did not expect an adventure at the push of a few keys. A boy who came from another different universe has given him the task of eliminating the monsters brought about by his siblings' experiment, leading to the start of a wacky fourth-wall destructive adventure in the never-known land of Gameindustri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assimilation

**Author's Note:**

> I had seen several other fanfictions here on the Archive, and quickly got inspired to do the same, strange, dumb thing as they did, not that anyone could stop me anyway. Even though I am still continuing several other stories at once, at least this will give me more things to think about.
> 
> And yes, this is a harem story, as if I already am writing too many. It would be a shame if the main protagonist, a young, simple, nice, fifteen-year-old _male_ at that, would not gain attention from the all-girl characters in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe.
> 
> At any rate, Hyperdimension and its characters belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, but the plot and a few of its original characters belong to me.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Wally Vertrain and his siblings were building a certain device he knew would work, more or less. It was just a simple experiment, a prototype that was meant to earn a science fair award that was due in a month.

It started out as a simple, far-fetched idea, brought up by Carrie herself, but then their father returned home from work talking about virtual reality games, and a blueprint to make it.

Virtual reality technology is fairly common enough in cities, so VR machines were not secrets. However, if they were to make one, a very hard project, the 2015 Science Fair Award is good as theirs, and just about everyone would have to accept them as renowned geniuses!

Or at least that was what Terry cheerfully said.

Nevertheless, it was a nice idea to occupy them. Ever since the collapse of their school in a meteor shower (only one small meteor landed, which was enough to hit like a cannonball—or an artillery strike), which was going to take three months to rebuild, there was a massive decrease in classes, and so students got bored quickly. The school could not do anything to speed up the repairs.

Their storage room became their workshop, which was more than enough, seeing as the device was fairly small. It only consisted of a white metal helmet with a green translucent visor, with cables connected to it from a computer and a socket that powered it. Wally sat on an armchair, becoming the first to test it.

"Wally, how's the helmet?" Terry, the programmer at the computer, asked.

"Fine." Wally felt a little hot, but the insides were lined with some foam for comfort. "All systems look well."

"Do you think it works?" Carrie asked in concern, moving a toolbox to the floor.

Building the helmet took two weeks to complete, with Terry learning and making programming on the fly at that time, and Wally arranging for all the resources needed to build the VR helmet, mostly found in the house's attic and the rest from shops he knew around Tokyo. Carrie had the responsibility of ensuring they got breaks and lived well normally, as well as cleaning out any dirty pieces of equipment.

Wally took a moment to take off the helmet and brush his brown hair of any dust. His dark green eyes were reflected in the helmet's visor, along with some of his untidy fringe that just reached his eyes.

His short hair and side-bangs were completely covered as he put the helmet on again, feeling ready as he called out, "Alright. We should test this out now."

The oldest brother nodded. "Here we go..." He pressed a few keys. The visor in front of his eyes started showing several bits of data, forming what Wally imagined in his head.

He was imagining a port he once read about in a sci-fi novel, only he left out the land, instead making the port itself appear mainly as a platform standing on a vast, shallow aquamarine sea, under a star-spangled night sky. Corals lit underwater, and only a few patches of land can be seen nearby. A fishing boat of metal floated beside the port. Nothing else could be seen for miles, but coral-lit water.

 _ **"Brain imagination sequence completed. Forming landscape..."**_ The machine's AI woman voice spoke softly from the speakers by the computer. The VR serves to put the user in a deep sleep like any other machine, so Wally rested on the plush wooden armchair the helmet rested on earlier.

"Sleep tight Wally..." That was the last he heard from his brother as he went somewhere else.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

"Are you awake?"

Wally quickly got up, his hand feeling wood. He could smell salty seawater.

"You are? Good." A short boy with spiky black hair pointed sideways and downwards stood in front of him, looking like he was his age, sixteen. He had a look like he was... blank, like he had no reason to be talking, yet he was.

He wore a longcoat with a zipper and black and red segmented edges, along with golden armor covering his thighs and legs. Wally could see at the bottom were simple blue trousers and steel-toed boots.

Wally looked around, standing on top of rickety wooden planks, in the place he dreamed up of.

"We did it..." he muttered. So the VR worked?

"Ah, you must be Wally right? I was... told about you." The boy was the one that was not supposed to be in his imagination though. "I'm Fray. I don't know much about this place, but the creator sent me here as a guide."

"Creator?" Wally asked.

"Creator of this universe, and not just this reality mind you. He simply wanted to interfere just once. For no reason though..." Fray walked like any other teenager, but he had more purpose.

"So... Fray... do you know this is a virtual world?" Wally asked. He supposed reading novels and comics helped prepare his mentality for a visitor from another world, but even so his mind was somewhat shaken by Fray's appearance.

"Yes. But it seemed to have opened a special gateway my creator sent me through." Fray looked at Wally with green eyes that were much more brighter than his. "As I said, he didn't have much reason to interfere with what you were doing, but he did it on a... whim."

"...Ok. So, the VR Machine, it opened a gateway here?" Since when did they build a gateway? Or were this 'Fray' and 'creator' mere AIs Terry specially programmed? The latter was starting to sound less convincing as Fray spoke.

"It did, but I don't know how, and neither does the creator. But he does know that your machine managed to open another gateway to a much... 'exciting' world."

"So the machine we built was... unique?"

"In what way would you think?" Fray said it in a monotone voice, shrugging. "The point is, you won't be getting that Science Fair award if the 'glitches' are not fixed."

How did Fray know that? Was he like a computer AI that can scan the VR's data and functions, as well as look out of Terry's computer?

Fray then pointed to the hazy green fog that looked like data. "Here is one such rift that leads to the other world, that is, the one I'm sure is in your brother's computer."

"So this world has something to do with my brother's computer?"

He nodded. "Something was downloaded in there, some anime that was recently downloaded at least... a week ago?"

_'Oh. That fanservice-y game with an anime.'_

"So, er, if I don't fix these glitches, the VR Machine would not work properly?"

"First and foremost, not only the machine wouldn't work because of these glitches, you would never get out, due to some improper programming, and the viruses that sneaked onto your brother's computer, resulting in the rift you see in front of you now. They interfere with the logout function."

This feels like a cliché plot in cartoons and anime. Be forced to do something to get back home by saving another world. Except Fray did not explain how to fix these glitches.

Fray seemed to have read his mind. "Simple. You find the viruses that comes in the form of monsters and defeat them in the other world. If not, this glitch will start appearing in multiple places, here in this reality, forming more gateways for the viruses to come in, so you have to defeat the powerful ones powering this rift in front of you first, and quickly."

"And those viruses are wrecking havoc in that world right now?" This situation quickly escalated. The viruses that invaded the other world were the Vertrains' responsibility, effectively making Wally inclined to stop the viruses.

"They are, but there are rather powerful goddesses protecting the citizens. However, the ensuing chaos would leave their enemies unattended, and soon allowing them to rise."

So their science project may or may not result in the destruction of an entire world. Who knew Wally was going to be a protagonist soon?

"Right, all I have to do is just beat the viruses, make sure that world is safe, then I can go home. But would time pass while I am gone...?"

"No need to worry. Time does not pass in the real world for your convenience."

"Any weapons and equipment I could bring along?"

Fray smiled just a little. "There will be supplies once you arrive, but not many. Even then, it should be more than enough. I trust you still remember the virtual reality game you have been playing recently?"

"The beta game? You say I'm using weapons and equipment from that game?" Did the creator really see everything?

"Yes, with a few adjustments you would find amazing. Now, it's obvious you're going, so..." Fray waved his hand towards the rift.

"...Alright. A new world." Wally stepped towards it. He felt a pull when he came near it.

"So is there anything else important I need to know?" It never hurts to check for anything he missed.

"You will be crash-landing," Fray said simply.

"What!?"

"Don't worry. Here..." Fray materialized a bag—a parachute—in his hand, in a flash of green light, then tossed it to Wally.

"I guess this will do," Wally said as he slipped his arms under the straps. "But anything else?"

Fray tilted his head. "Nothing else...?" Was that a question? "Just be sure to meet the goddesses first, then track down the powerful bosses later. The game you are about to go into will be like the game you know, but different and real. Stay safe."

Deciding Wally had nothing else to lose, he jumped into the rift.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

And he was falling.

He felt cool air on his face at first, then he suddenly felt no ground under him. Eventually he was plummeting downwards.

Wally stifled a scream, then felt around for the cord that would activate his parachute. He managed to grab hold of it, and feeling reassured, he quickly leaned forwards to move himself in that direction.

That was unusual. Normally, he would be screaming first at least, _then_ he would try to find the cord.

 _'Never mind that,'_ he thought. _'At least I feel more cool-headed now, even if it is up here in the stratosphere.'_

...Not a good joke to start this fanfiction off with.

He looked at his hands while still in the air, trying to take this calmly. He was wearing black tight fingerless gloves that he never had before, with red steel pieces attached to it that acted as knuckle dusters. Patting his head, he felt smooth and geometric edges like a metal helmet, and a visor that he could feel on his new helmet's forehead. He looked down on himself, angling his head slightly so that he would not turn his entire body and flip over nauseatingly.

The rushing winds stung his eyes, so all he could do was cover some of his eyes with his hands and see below his pale fingers that he wore something black with bright grey and red edges, glowing like neon highlights. On his chest was what appeared to a small chestplate that hugged him, with the same color theme as his skintight clothing. It felt comfortable yet tight on him.

It had still been less than a minute ever since his fall. He was expecting to go into some sort of re-entry like when a space shuttle returns to Earth, but apparently he did not fall from anywhere near the height of the world's atmosphere.

Right after he thought that, he parted a few clouds and just managed to gain an eagle's eye view of green fields, forests, ravines and such, but what caught Wally's attention was the cities.

They were massive, but far apart from each other. They all seemed to have their own color themes, some looking futuristic, or fantasy-like. Wally guessed they were the places he should be going to...

To what? Although he had not been panicking from falling, he was now at the lost memories.

Wally reviewed his memories. He knew he should be exterminating viruses, and gaining the help of the goddesses, but he did not who they were. He knew he was in the land of Gameindustri, a world away from his homeworld, but he forgot about the important places and cities. In short, Fray actually forgot to tell him about losing his memory, or he tricked him.

Deciding he was close enough to the ground for a slow descent, he pulled and looked up at the parachute.

Or at least that was what he thought. Instead of something like fabric, all that came out of the bag were a few apples, oranges, a blanket, a pillow, a compass, a few sheets of paper, and something that looked like a mechanical tool with a black rod attached to it, like a hilt.

Wally turned suddenly to try to stop any more possibly important items from flying in the air, shouting, "Are you kidding me!?"

They all flashed with a bright blue light, and the bag shone as well. In a second, they all dissapeared, and the bag shut back closed, cord suddenly gone.

Apparently, Fray also forgot to tell him about the fact that this magic bag contained his supplies, and is _not_ a parachute.

Wally quickly looked around, muttering, "Egad..." and hoping for a lake to land in, not a house, or pavement.

The first wish should be granted in ten seconds.

The boy looked down to see a lake in front of the farmland he might land in if he does not act. He quickly assumed a straight, diving position to move himself forwards into the lake.

The impact made a very loud splash, throwing up water into the air and scaring a few flocks of ducks and geese.

Unfortunately, Wally bounced off the surface and skipped over the lake a few more times and somehow tossing him onto a bush.

It was crushed under his weight, and he still felt hurt in all parts of his body, and rather wet, but he felt fine.

Wally laid down on the surprisingly soft bush for a while, trying to clear the shaky vision in his eyes. Once his dizziness subsided, he got off the comfy bush and looked around.

He was in some sort of park, where there are a few benches by the lake. He was amazed by the fact that there was no damage from his landing (other than poor Bush-kun) and at his luck that no one was around. He did not want to get involved with the authorities here questioning him all day.

Wally moved his slightly sore legs to the edge of the lake, where he could see his reflection. Like how he felt his helmet from earlier in the air, it had geometric edges to make it look like a futuristic knight's helmet, but more sleek and smaller, painted with black and grey accents for a practical stealth look. It looked just like armor from that game, K*ngd*m *earts, without the masks. Short antennae were attached to where his ears should be, made of red circles in the center like a shooting target, and black for the rest of the diamond-shaped antennae that stretched backwards. The visor was made of a green glass like that of the VR Helmet's, but with red edges and made of a stronger material. He also had a black bandana wrapped loosely around his neck, which he could use to cover his mouth and chin with.

He also wore a black skintight bodysuit that had neon white circuit grid lines running all over his body, with the chest, shoulders, elbows, thighs, knees and feet covered in lightweight armor, reminding him of mithril, only also painted black. It had wide red lines running over him, forming small circles and circuit grids here and there. A perfect red circle on the armor formed over where his heart should be, untouched by any other red line.

Wally checked his eyes, finding that they had changed from a dark green to a more brighter, electronic hue, like neon green lightning. It suited his new digital look.

He found that he could easily remove the helmet, which apparently had a lockable strap attached under Wally's chin to keep it from accidentally being flung free. He unlocked it to let out his newly changed hair.

It apparently grew as well, but only at least a centimetre. Two curved strands of his hair stood upright from the center, one colored completely snow white, and the other a crimson red like his outfit, like antennae curving to the front and back. The rest of his hair was still brown.

He then realized that his chest hurt a little. He decided to loosen the straps holding it, unclasping the chestplate to examine it better, and found some _things_ that were attached to his chest.

Wally blushed and quickly covered them with his chestplate, loosening it to make it comfortable enough to wear, but combat-practical for being speedy. He quickly walked back to the edge of the lake to take a closer look at his face.

His time living with Carrie had taught him how to pay attention to the smallest facial features that made a girl. His looks were more sharper and colder, like one of the popular 'ojou-sama'-like girls at his school, worthy of wielding a katana. His chin was less broad, and his Adam's apple, gone. Even the chin-length side-bangs that already existed accentuated his new looks. 

_Apparently_ , he also turned into a girl, that was most likely part of the memory wipe, to ensure he did not freak everyone out that he was from another world!

That also explained the more subtle feelings of his privates. Mentally, he was a boy, but biologically, he was a very sharp, cute girl.

 _'Okay...'_ Wally was starting to feel frustrated from these new living conditions, but he felt a power that coursed through his veins like he never had before. Most likely, this was one of the things Fray had prepared for him.

Fray said that his equipment and abilities had been given to him, basically. His form—except for the girl part—was that of a speed-type character, but used a longsword or twin daggers for close combat. For long-range combat, the character used a magically augmented World-War-I-esque rifle, becoming an assassin from a rogue in an instant. He can control the wind and form weapons made out of swirling wind, even summon storms, or use the energy in the air to heal injuries to small extents or energize combat perfomance, particularly speed and defense.

He looked inside his grey bag, which, looking closely, was more of a linen backpack with light metal pads for protection.

Inside were some of the things he saw when they fell out while he was falling from the sky, including the small black mechanical device with a hilt. Most likely, it was a beam sword, but it looked suspiciously like the firesword from HTTYD2 (guess the initials).

He then saw a long folded note, written in black ink, addressed to Wally. He guessed it was from Fray, to show the tutorial for his new equipment.

Wally picked it up and read the first part.

_'I am very sorry about giving you a backpack full of your needed supplies, instead of a parachute, and leaving out several details of what is to happen to you once you go into Gameindustri. Travelling between worlds and dimensions can cause quite the memory loss, which I just remembered after you went into the rift.'_

Wally sighed at the apology and decided there was nothing he could do about it and moved on.

_'About your memory loss: any knowledge relating to Gameindustri, that is, it's inhabitants, rules, events, policies and such have been removed from you, to preserve the 'balance' of the worlds, and to ensure you do not scare them badly with your extensive knowledge. Although, you may tell any trustworthy people that you did come from another world, like a few others, but such a thing will have to wait, until you progress in your story.'_

_'I guess I am some sort of protagonist now, author?'_ Whether or not that thought broke the fourth wall, he just moved on.

_'About your girl form, it only applies when you change into Hard Drive Divinity, or HDD for short, which is a powerful form that augments your powers to high levels you would have never reached in your human form. You should have stayed a boy even when you change, but it appears that the creator was unable to maintain your gender when you crossed dimensions. There is a trick if you want to turn into a boy in HDD though, but I can explain that later. Normally there is a power source to maintain the form, and there is, although this power source is much more unique than those who can use HDD normally..._

The note explained all the uses of HDD, flight included and its requirements, the powers available in HDD and normal mode, and all the other important things he needed to know to start being an adventurer.

An adventurer who happens to use a HDD, but not into a goddess like those of Gameindustri.

Wally, or Rogue Heart, _she_ should call _herself_ in HDD, tossed the note back into the Mass Inventory Bag, which can recall any stolen items that were last in the enchanted bag as long as Wally charged it with magic in HDD.

She focused on deactivating HDD. Instantly, a beam of red light surrounded by black rings of numbers like code poured down on Rogue Heart, enveloping her in it.

Once it dissipated, Wally was back to being a boy again, in a dark, long-sleeved green hoodie, the word 'Spiritual' sewn in blocky white letters on the red shirt underneath, forming a 3X3 square, three letters for each row. From the waist down, he wore green trousers with brown leather kneecaps sewn onto them, like the ones sewn onto his hoodie's elbows and shoulders. His old, trusty red and white sneakers and grey socks covered his feet.

However, the fingerless gloves still stayed behind, but they were not glowing with power, and instead looked like ordinary knuckle dusters colored forest green like his hoodie.

Wally looked back at his reflection in the lake. His short spiky hair and eyes were back to normal. Good. Being a girl did not feel too different, but knowing the fact sure did. His family would freak out if genderbending actually happened to him.

Picking up his bag, he huffed for some courage and calmly went towards the nearest city in the distance: a black, industrial-looking city.


	2. The Land of Black Regality

First thing he found out to note: there were fodder monsters like he saw in games, who thankfully did not die grisly deaths after he defeated them and instead disappeared after breaking into bits of flashing green data code. He never liked gore.

Another thing: he should start grinding soon to level up, where it's progress can be tracked by looking at his left glove. The advanced glove could show the time, a self-updating map, and his status, all in holograms. If it completes a blue holographic circle, which appears after every enemy he defeats or performing certain actions, it flashes, shows he levels up, then resets back to a black ring.

Just like a game, but a daily function that happens to be a part of this world.

Those were just about the only biggest highlights of his journey to the surprisingly near city. Other than having to step into several monster battles, it was just like a road trip.

As he got closer to Lastation, he smelled smoke and heard the rumbling and clanking sounds of trains and carriages passing through one of the train  tracks running through the city. The smoke itself was not that thick though to cover the rays of the morning sun. 

A chain-linked fence bordered the entire perimeter of the city, and human sentries in black and grey uniforms patrolled. Several gates can allow you to get past them, with at least four guards guarding each one.

Wally walked through one entrance easily after being carefully scanned with security detectors. 

He can materialize his new arsenal (a bonus power from being a CPU, but limited to carrying only a certain number of weapons and small items), like the plasma saber made out of adamantine and mithril, Grambur. Another are his mithril daggers, plentiful, rematerializable and reusable in supply, and the Conversible Lasrifle (not an original name mind you, but it says it all), which has a Designated Marksman Rifle (or DMR) form for close-range, or a sniper rifle form for long range. Fray and the creator certainly had an excellent taste in weapons.

But apparently dematerializing them stopped them from detection, and allowed Wally to move on peacefully as he wanted to.

The city was slightly polluted with smoke, but it was definitely better than most cities Wally traveled to on vacation back on Earth. Citizens were dressed in black, grey or white accents to match the mood and colors of the city, although there was the odd color like blue and pink. Otherwise, the buildings also had the same color theme.

His first step to completing the quest to beating up the Boss Viruses, which he decided to call them, was to find a place of information. Due to his mind wipe, he needed information and history about Gameindustri, then track down any sightings of the peculiar crossbreed-like monsters, as Fray had described them.

He decided to start with a random person. Fingers crossed, he asked, "Excuse me, where can I find a place to... get to know about Lastation? I'm new here."

The man in black and grey clothing had a tired smile. It was as if he had been enduring for several weeks.

"Ah, so you're new here?" he said. "Just follow this path—" he pointed with an index finger, down a narrow grey brick road, "—and you'll find the Basilicom. There's an information desk if I'm not mistaken. Should be all you need to get to know my home."

"Thank you sir," he bowed slightly and ran off.

"Basilicom? As in a Basilico– I mean Basilicas...?" He muttered to himself as he ran through the streets.

He found himself in front of a massive church-like building, painted with the black and grey theme of the city it was in, where several of Lastation's citizens went in and out of the large, ornate double doors. One important thing to note is the immense size of the building, that it would take around 15 Wallys (165cm multiplied by 15 is 2475cm, which is not the exact height) to stack up and reach the top. Well, maybe more.

Walking inside, he found himself in a long and tall hall, as big as the outside suggested. Citizens and adventurers walked to the counters to the left and right of Wally, where they accepted quests or turned them in. Others asked for some things like news and maps to certain places.

Wally walked straight up to one, not knowing what else to do.

"Excuse me miss," he asked the white-haired girl in front of the counter. "Is there any... guide here about this place?"

The short girl in the black suit stared at Wally. "Hold on... can you repeat what you just said?"

"Um, excuse me miss...?"

"You called me miss?" There was a slight, relieved edge to her voice.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Wally was worried he started something unnecessary.

"Wrong? On the contrary..." She suddenly grabbed Wally's right hand with her two small hands. "Thank you!"

"Wh-What?"

"You don't know how much of a relief it is to be recognized as a girl! Ahaha!" she laughed so loudly she was starting to gain attention.

"You, what's your name?" she asked, pulling Wally a little closer, too close.

"W-Wally." The brunette felt scared.

"Wally! Please record what you just said into this recorder!" The white-haired girl swiftly picked up a compact, black, boxy device from behind the counter. It appeared to be a smartphone.

She then pressed a few buttons and held it to Wally's mouth.

"Uh... Excuse me miss...?"

The receptionist tapped the 'stop' button on the device to stop recording. She giggled madly as she let go of her unintentional hostage.

"And a boy to recognize my gender of all things..." she muttered under her breath and pocketed it, but then looked around, as if starting to feel conscious of herself.

"Uh, everybody, back to your stations!" she shouted in a commanding voice, unlike the obsessive girl she was before. "There's nothing to see here!"

Everyone did as she said. The white-haired receptionist let out a sigh and looked in front of her, suddenly shaking in her chair, like she realized Wally was still there.

"Oh... uh..." she blushed as if she realized the humiliating things she just did. "Please forget that. It's just that it's the first time someone figured out I was a girl when they first paid attention to me. And the ones who kept on making mistakes I was a boy were girls..."

She sighed. "It's a relief. I'm already waist-deep in paperwork and making sure those new monsters don't affect Lastation badly."

Wally stared at her for a while. He could see the newly energized tired eyes, proof of overworking, but waved it off as another day in this new world.

"Anyway... miss...?" he said a little slowly, afraid of causing another fit.

"Jinguji Kei, Oracle of Lastation. At your service," she introduced herself, sitting on her chair with the rapt attention she had before.

"Miss Kei, I came from a very secluded area where the concept of Goddesses and Oracles do not exist, so I was hoping for a way to gain knowledge about all of Gameindustri at once."

"I'll give you a lesson about Gameindustri's main subjects." Thankfully, she seemed to have bought the story. "But why the 'miss'?"

"I thought it was appropriate to be polite to everyone, especially to the head of this Basilicom."

Wally could already see that she was chock full of intelligence, by the way she scanned him, and the commanding tone she had.

"While it's nice to be recognized as the Oracle, you don't have to be too formal. And actually, someone else is already the real head of this Basilicom: the CPU of Lastation, Lady Black Heart. You can call me J.K.." J.K. had a friendly, despite being calculating, gaze.

"Fine then, J.K., can you teach me now?"

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

The CPU Candidate of Lastation, Black Sister, flew back to the balcony of the Basilicom, the one that led to the floor where her bedroom was.

She swiftly transformed back to her normal state as Uni. She opened the glass sliding door smoothly and went inside.

In the hallway were several bedrooms, most of them empty except for three that had owners: her, Noire and J.K..

"Hey sis!" Uni called for her sister, expecting her to be working her butt off in response to the recent rise in monster attacks.

Uni recently completed several quests in a row, even intercepted a monster invasion, which should reduce the pressure on Lastation's defenses, and hopefully on Noire and Kei's work too.

"Sis?" Uni went into Noire's room, finding her slumped over her work desk.

Noire, the most dignified CPU, despite her antics with the other CPUs and cosplay hobbies, was drooling amidst the stacks of papers.

Uni sighed. She carefully carried her older sister by the shoulder and laid her on the bed. She tucked her in gently, with Noire muttering about Lastation.

The little sister quietly closed the door and went into her room, ready and willing to do her part for Lastation.

_Few hours later..._

This time, J.K. was the one carrying Uni to her bed, who finished the rest of Uni's work and Noire's, then yawned widely when she saw the clock in Uni's room. It was 11 o'clock.

"At least... I get some well-deserved rest..." she muttered.

She had already sent the new boy off on several missions, and he surprisingly finished them quick, as if he had more and more energy every time he finished one. It was a huge contrast compared to the hardworking CPUs of Lastation, and the Oracle herself nowadays.

But he helped finish solving most of Lastation's problems, mostly involving monsters and aftermaths. Honestly, that was a big help.

"Those monsters just keep coming, and it's all thanks to those monsters from weeks ago. Sorry you had to do all this paperwork and those quests Uni," J.K. told the girl softly. It's obvious Uni would not hear this, but the Oracle was trying to comfort her, even when sleeping.

"Ugh... I swear, Wally has more energy than any of us now, just like Noire, or well maybe Neptune, without the rudeness..."

The clock continued to tick. J.K. sighed, preparing to turn in for the night, and for the next day.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

Wally had camped somewhere for the last night on top of one of Lastation's recently abandoned factories. Apparently, someone had been selling low-quality games with cheat codes and guides, putting an entire minor company out of business. The abandoned factory was one of its results. They were unsure if it were remnants of ASIC, a long-destroyed evil organization, but the Basilicom was looking into the matter.

He decided he can spend some time helping Lastation before properly locating the Boss Viruses terrorizing this place. Maybe if he clears up as many quests as possible, the Basilicom would gain the time and manpower needed to locate the source of their problems: the viruses that he never (had not yet) told anyone about.

He hoped Kei was doing fine. The Oracle was already looking worse for wear ever since last night, but she said she was fine.

Wally quickly broke camp and made his way to the Basilicom.

It was around nine o'clock in the morning, and already there were lots of people working, most likely on quests. Some people in parties laughed, although it felt half-hearted, while others had serious looks. Some looked pretty tired too.

The probable reason why he had not seen destruction in Lastation, other than failing video games, was probably because of these monster hunters, protectors and fixers. Never had he felt this much suppressed depression before.

Wally jogged back into the Basilicom, looking around for J.K. tapping away at a computer. She was not seen, so Wally decided to settle for a normal receptionist.

He decided to take on several more quests at once, baffling the receptionist, whose reaction he ignored and set out.

Once he was far away from Lastation, out in the wilderness, he plunged himself into a cave dungeon and got started.

Some quests meant slaying monsters, especially Crystal Golems, whom he were hunting for monster drops.

Others involved solving any disputes he came across, like the fight over a discounted package of Nep Bulls and newly released game consoles back at Lastation. It was being sold by a shady-looking guy, who was surprised by Wally's sudden entrance.

The customers: the man in purple packed quite a punch, and so did the elder one in black, but they were no problem to restrain.

It turned out they were heads of their own video game companies (so many companies focus on producing games in this world, hence the punny name Gameindustri), desperate for research. More importantly, the consoles turned out to be out-of-date consoles disguised using extra bits of plastic here and there. It was surprisingly well done, but Wally had visited game stores many times before.

Wally had the sudden notion of unleashing a **Sparbolt** on the inventory at first, but refrained and called the guards instead.

With a wave to them, the shady seller was dragged away screaming, along with his fake products. The company heads went away with empty hands.

Just doing his part for Lastation, a city he brought trouble to.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

"Grk! No! I was on the verge of a promotion! N-Not the d[m#ed prison, not again!" the same shady dealer was still struggling in the strong grasp of the black guards. Another pulled a cart containing the dealer's fake goods.

They were putting him into a van that will send him to prison. As for his goods, they will be investigated by the Basilicom, headed by Kei in a few hours after the arrest.

"Who is that guy J.K.?" Uni asked the Oracle, who was stacking a pile of documents, regarding projects that needed Noire's approval.

"Some dealer that the guards are going to take to prison, for selling fake versions of our consoles that were going to be released in a few months. Noire will be interrogating him personally in the evening." J.K. grunted as she heaved the stack.

"But haven't our guards kept on failing at capturing these dealers?"

"It turned out someone else caught him. Some kid, the guards said. Probably... no, never mind." J.K. was struggling under the stack now.

"Do you need any help with that?" Uni asked politely.

"No... I got this. Just get going with your quest now." J.K. turned and left.

"A kid got a dealer that we were never able to catch?" she muttered to herself. She should meet this person.

But she was even more determined to do her duty as a CPU Candidate. If a 'kid' managed to catch one of Lastation's most wanted criminals, then she should be able to do the same.

_Sundown..._

"U-Uni... is everything alright?" Noire asked when she was finally taking a break from her desk work.

The CPU Candidate slumped in her couch in a slight depression. "Ten times... ten times they were actually able to escape from me..."

"They must have had something to detect us, maybe our share energy..." Noire went back to trying to cheer Uni up. "Come on sis, it's fine. Even I tried to catch them in my spare time, and I never got one."

"I ended up getting crushed under a crane lowering a cargo the last time. How did that happen?"

It was easy to find the shady dealers in hoodies. Just look in the alleyways while flying over the city. Catching them was another thing.

Not only they seemed to be able to predict the CPUs coming, they were rather nimble and well-planned, being able to disappear within minutes. Uni had a 52% chance of chasing them down.

"Uni... look, just because a kid managed to get one doesn't mean you should be better," Noire said.

"But I got to be able to do better for Lastation... And for you and Kei! You two are already working hard," Uni continued to talk in self-depreciation.

"And so were you. Although, I'm not sure why I suddenly get a break now. It's as if the complaints and problems stopped flowing in."

"Maybe we're getting some sort of help...?" Uni suggested.

"Maybe..." Noire sighed. "I hope everyone else is doing fine. The constant monster invasions weren't easy to deal with. They called in saying they had the same problems too, and now some backwater people were taking advantage of the lack in manpower and my divided attention to the people."

"We'll—we'll be fine big sister. We faced a ton of tough bosses right?"

"Neptune would probably say something snarky if she heard that, like being the main protagonist that helped everyone or something..." Noire cracked a small smile.

"Right! We can get to the bottom of this, sooner or later. First, by having a few words with the new troublemaker! I'll be going now Uni. Take care of the Basilicom for me!" And Noire flew outside in HDD form.

"Bye sis! Well, back to paperwork I guess..."

But then J.K. burst through the door, surprising Uni. 

"Uni!" she said, looking to be in a hurry. "Where's Lady Black Heart!?"

"S-She already went to interrogate the dealer from this afternoon. What is it?"

"The scanners in our command room picked up a large number of monsters headed to the city! The army is mobilizing, but we need the CPUs to stop the enemy advance first."

"I'll go. Noire already has enough on her plate, so let me."

"Again? Fine... but you better come back without too many bruises this time."

"I won't. I'm way more stronger than I was after ASIC. No way am I going down easily from a few monsters."

It would be another tiring, but smooth battle.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

Uni was continuously blasting every single monster that came near her with her black assault rifle.

The fight was not exactly going great as Uni wanted. The army was not going to be here for another ten minutes, and the Candidate's position was being overrun.

To make matters worse, a small family consisting of a mother, father and two children had been on a late picnic on the green hills. Now Uni had to guard their escape back to the city from flying monsters.

If only Nepgear, Rom and Ram were here to help like they did in battles together... But she was alone now. They have their own problems too, and she has her own to deal with.

She fired off several more rounds before a random energy blast from nowhere knocked her over. It did not do much damage, but it paused her barrage long enough for the monsters to go a little uphill.

 _'No...!'_ She picked her rifle back up. If the citizens were to see this invasion now, there would be plenty of panic and riots that may follow. Furthermore, an entire family was depending on her.

She shot a few bats off the family, who continued running. Satisfied they were safe enough, she decided it was safe for to go all out.

She went into HDD after a beam of light covered her. She flew and started gunning more and more monsters down, using special moves to speed up the rate at which she slew.

 **"XMB Express!"** The attack cleared most of the horde. Soon, there would not be much left for the army to take down.

Black Sister dodged another sweeping attack from a few plants and blasted them, but then felt something wrapping around her ankle.

"Whoaaa!" She was suddenly flipped upside down, facing the front of one of the most giant plant monsters she had ever seen.

It was definitely larger than every monster invading here in the hills. Suffice to say, it reminded Black Sister of a large prune with vines, or maybe an eggplant, with a large toothy mouth.

Whatever it was, it was intent on not letting her go. The CPU struggled, then started blasting the vine holding her.

It was quickly incinerated, letting Black Sister fly high in the sky. From up there, she started raining fire while dodging any random projectiles from the minions and vines from the boss monster.

"Gaahhhh!" a man screamed. Black Sister looked to the left.

The Lastation Army had arrived, but only at least six squads did, most likely because the main force was still quelling any black market dealings at large in the city.

Much of them were taking care of the majority of the monsters, but a few were being pinned to the ground by wild-looking hounds and Dogoos.

"Hold on men!" Black Sister yelled, but quickly dodged a few vines. The eggplant-like monster roared angrily and kept on trying to swat the CPU out of the sky.

She dodged and returned fire. No way was she going to beat the monster and rescue the soldiers in time.

The Dogoos were about to drown the soldiers in goo when they were swept off by a powerful gust of wind. The soldiers quickly got back up safely and rejoined their squads.

Black Sister paused momentarily to see a boy who looked not much older than her human form (in terms of looks and age, not how long she actually lived), with short brown untidy hair and ordinary clothes that did not make him look like any of Lastation's residents.

In his right hand was an energy saber with an orange blade, shaped like a broadsword. Something triangular and silvery was in the middle, sprouting out of the crossguard, creating a small line of green in the middle of the thin blade. It glowed with a harsh light, leaving blazing, acid-green and orange trails as the boy ran.

Black Sister was unsure of this boy, but she was grateful for the help. She turned back to the boss and fired more shots than ever. 

Out of the corner of her left eye, the newcomer quickly slashed through groups of monsters with just a few arcs of his saber. Several times, with a flick of his wrist, monsters got blown back far with very strong gusts like the one that helped the soldiers. The boy's skill with the saber could have easily rivaled Nepgear's, if not Neptune's.

 **"Poison Shot!"** This attack poisoned the monster, and this time it staggered.

Black Sister turned to watch at the boy again. He fought with accuracy. Every slash made sure to take out a mass number of monsters, and he had quite a lot of speed, appearing behind monsters with a stirring of leaves and grass. He jumped and spun most of the time and handled the saber in a way that reminded Black Sister of her older sister.

The eggplant (definitely an eggplant) boss roared weakly as Black Sister readied her rifle for one last shot.

**"XMB Express!"**

The monster was charbroiled vegetable, with a nice smell that would've disgusted Neptune.

The soldiers cheered. They managed to take care of their side and were shouting thanks to Black Sister.

She waved back, flying to the ground to meet the boy.

The guy in front of her seemed slightly in awe of her form. Well, she could stay a little longer to get admired, she supposed.

"Now, who are you, who have done Lastation a great service? You fought well during battle, and I want to thank you for your help," Black Sister started off nicely.

"Ah, Wally, Miss Black Sister," he politely said. "I was just on a mission from Oracle J.K.."

 _Miss has a new ring to it,_ Black Sister thought, but...

"J.K....?" she said to herself, deciding to transform back.

"Oh! You changed," Wally said suddenly. Uni looked at him strangely.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking out loud. I never met a CPU once."

"It's fine. But really, J.K.?" Uni sighed. "I could've done this on my own you know."

"I was just under orders on a quest. She looked worried and explained to me what was happening, so here I am."

"I don't blame you. But really, you were coo—" she cut herself off, tsundere levels kicking in, especially to a stranger boy her age. "I mean... you... fought just like my friend, Nepgear!"

"Thanks. But I should go now to turn the quest in."

"N-No wait, I'm going back to the Basilicom anyway, so can we go together?"

Wait, that is her Basilicom, so why was she asking permission to go?

Wally smiled a little. "Sure, we can get to know each other on the way."

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

The soldiers had already went back to their compound, and most of the city lights had turned on, making Lastation shine like a beacon in the middle of the night. More citizens went out for their night activities during 6 o'clock, not having known about the recent attempted invasion.

Uni had taken some interest in her new friend (sorry Noire), who was adorable and safe to be around with. More importantly, he was not perverted, having automatically blocked the view of her panties when she tripped and fell. 

She felt glad she met this person, though she felt a little hot in her face, not that she knew why as they went back to the Basilicom.

J.K. was waiting for them, but she still typed rapidly on her computer. "Ah, you two. Uni, do you remember the kid the guards were talking about earlier? It was Wally here."

"What!? A normal, goofy and friendly guy like him managed to catch a dealer!? How come I didn't..." Uni had a humiliated reaction.

"Um, I understand and thank you for the first and last words, but why 'goofy'?" Wally seemed upset at 'goofy'.

"That's like saying Miss Black Sister from when we just met. And you can call me Uni, n-not that I want to be close or anything..."

Like sister like sister.

"Anyway, thank you Wally, for your help. Here's your reward," J.K. said, putting a tied bag on the counter.

He took it. "Alright. Thank you J.K., and Uni, but I should get going."

"Where to?" Uni asked.

"Outside, maybe somewhere in Lastation's abandoned areas, to camp."

"You don't have a home?" J.K. asked, as it was her first time knowing this.

"Yes. I slept on top of an abandoned factory yesterday, seeing as well, I can't afford an inn or hotel room." He looked fine though.

But Uni felt concerned. "But there were thieves in the area that I haven't cleared out! How were you able to camp safely?"

"I... had to knock out every single bad person in self-defense, but I never knew about them in the first place. But I have a camping pack, so I should be fine sleeping outside again."

"No, hang on. How about... sleeping with me?" Uni worded it wrongly.

"What?" Wally asked.

"N-No!" Uni blushed. "I mean, I can spare you an empty safe room to sleep here. That is, I can talk to my sister about it, and it's not like I want more chances to get close...!"

Like sister like sister. Tsunderes.

"Th-That's fine Uni. I did not do anything..." Wally paused. "Actually, that's fine. I really wanted to meet the goddess in the first place."

"R-Really...? Well, that's great..."

Kei looked at the two of them for a moment before returning to her screen. "Uni, why don't you take your new guest upstairs?"

"S-Sure! Come on Wally." She felt a little pride in being the one to lead, like the leader she may grow up to be eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (2 June 2016): Fixed some spelling mistakes and replaced Kei with J.K..


	3. The First Half-step

Noire carefully sneaked to the black sofa in the living room. There, Wally was sleeping soundly in his warm sleeping bag.

The CPU had just gotten up and exited her room to begin her day when she saw her new guest. Wally had gotten tired from last night that he did not listen to Uni's statement about taking an empty room. Instead, he automatically took out his sleeping bag and slept on the sofa for the last night.

When Noire came back, Uni explained what had happened. Noire decided she could also use the help (what she did rarely: accepting help from someone offering it) and left Wally there sleeping.

The CPU was thinking of waking him up now that it was 8 o'clock. Uni had already left to do her patrols, so it was only Noire and Wally alone in the Sanctuary.

 _Alone..._ That brought up a few interesting thoughts that made her blush a little. This was the first time she was alone with a boy.

But she had things to do, starting with getting Wally to explain what he was doing here. She was thinking of how to wake him up when she saw his cheeks.

They looked a little puffy despite his thin stature, like one of her cute dolls. She experimentally poked his right cheek several times.

Wally did not wake up. Instead he muttered, "Awa... awawawawawawuh..." like a TV show's music theme and turned over to the right.

Noire barely repressed a mix between a chuckle and a squeal. She poked his left cheek again several times. He then yawned and said, "Abwuh... awawawah~" and turned, back on the sofa this time.

Noire squealed this time, but quickly clamped her mouth with a hand. This was a little like messing with a kid! Maybe more like an anime thing, that is, like that one show, it's name forgotten though.

The CPU was very tempted to record a video and keep it for herself, but then she reminded herself with a whisper, "No Noire... That would be rude to a guest, no matter how cute he is sleeping. And you're just procrastinating!"

Wally then muttered incoherently again, and his face scrunched up.

"M-Maybe just a minute's worth of recording..."

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

Wally got up eventually after that in a few minutes. He looked around the spacious, advanced living room and its furniture. Most of its theme was black and white like the city.

"W-Wally right?" a girl asked behind him. He turned to see a girl who overall looked like an older version of Uni, but more dignified. Unlike her sister's dress, she had some blue clothing added to black.

"Ahem, greetings Wally. I assume you heard from Uni, but I am her older sister, Black Heart. But you can call me Noire," she said in an ever-polite way.

"Hello Noire, uh, wait..." Wally got out of his bag slowly, careful not to risk tearing it. He stood up on the floor and started rolling it.

"Lady Noire, I hope my sleeping here has not caused any problems," Wally said as he finished.

"N-No, it hasn't! In fact, it did a whole lot more go— I mean it's only an obligation to help someone in return for helping us right?" Noire's face was slightly red as she fiddled with her thumbs for a bit. Her eyes were looking away specifically from Wally's face.

"You mean about last night? That was just a job Miss Kei wanted me to do."

"But there was a group soldiers you saved at the battle, which Uni told me about. You also helped to stop the recent invasion, and in doing so, I feel obligated to be grateful for you. Letting you live here is the smallest thing we could do for you."

"Thank you, but... I have a few things to ask about. They're related to the monster attacks."

Noire's face turned more serious. "Please sit down first," she said, gesturing to the sofas.

They sat on opposite sides of each other. The CPU then asked, "So what was it you're going to tell?"

"About the monster attacks lately, me and my siblings were the cause of it." Wally still felt guilty as he remembered the reason why he was here. "We were building a VR machine for a project, and it apparently created monsters instead that were probably spawning the monsters you were fighting today."

"You basically... created all this city's problems of today?" Noire was slightly astonished, but she had faced similar problems before. "So, you're here to stop these monsters right?"

"I am. My siblings had to... be left behind. But I need your help to locate the monster. You have resources that can allow you to do so, like maybe HDD?" Wally did not want to attract too much attention as Rogue Heart. If Noire is aware of the importance of tracking down the source of her city's problems, she would listen.

"But that'll take time. I may as well be the one scouting in HDD, seeing as it's too dangerous for my scouts to be on their own, but even then I've got these ASIC-like dealers and monster attacks to deal with."

"Just leave those to me. Once you find it, just tell me, and I can exterminate it."

"But you're just one boy! Why don't you leave it to me instead?"

"I helped create the viruses, so I have a responsibility to destroy what I started. Please Noire." Wally had a determined look. For Noire, it reminded her a little of Uni doing her best for Lastation and her older sister.

"...Fine. But you should just bring some help once I do find it. Maybe..." Noire took a magazine from a pile sitting on the coffee table. "Not here... Who mixed all this up? Yeah, this one."

In her hand was a small leatherbound notebook. She opened it and went over to the modern telephone, standing on a small table.

She dialed in the phone number on a page and waited until she got the recipient.

"Gust? Are you still busy? Not as much now right? Well, I need you to accompany a guy named Wally to protect the city while I go out with my Scouts." She listened to her recipient for a while. "What do you mean this is the first time I met a guy? We already met one, and he's..." Noire blushed then gulped.

"W-Why did you have to remind me!? Anyway, can you do that? Hmm? I'll pay... that much?! Ugh... I know you're the only one free... Oh fine. Be here at the Basilicom by twelve." She set the phone down loudly.

"So this Gust is... going with me?" Wally asked, watching Noire's expression turn... excessively sad, he could say.

"Yes, she's an alchemist who works as a _very_ crafty salesgirl," Noire said. "But she can help you a lot if you need to fight. She's a good friend to have."

"Thank you very much Noire, but are you going to search once I meet Gust?"

She nodded. "I'll make sure nothing bad Gust does happens to you. I can't have someone like you do everything alone. The CPUs and every other person I met in my travels taught me that."

"You must have had great friends then."

"No way! They aren't my friends! They're... uh, acquaintances!" she denied that forcefully.

"..."

"L-Look, let's go for breakfast in the city. I'll treat you."

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

They were having it in a fancy-looking restaurant, which was a little too extravagant for Wally's tastes. The restaurant probably paid attention to this fact, so they had a breakfast special on the menu. Even then, it did not seem to match with the mood of the place.

Wally had tried to pay for it, but Noire insisted on paying for it, going into a small speech about putting him in debt and repaying her eventually. He paid for it anyway (it was not cheap, so maybe he should have left it) before Noire could, and they quickly left to escape Noire's worshippers and fans.

When they got back, it was already noon, but Gust was nowhere to be seen.

"That's strange..." Noire looked around for her. "As a girl who does business, she should understand making clients wait is pretty—"

"Wahhh, out of the way!"

Something barreled right into Noire like a train, knocking both of them down.

On top of Noire was a brunette girl younger than Carrie, looking cute in a floppy rabbit-themed hat, blue dress and brown shoes. On her back was a bunch of bottles wrapped dangerously in a large blue quilt.

"S-Sorry!" The girl got off Noire quickly, leaving the CPU groaning.

"Again...? Why does this world doom me to be some landing pad?" Noire got up as Wally helped her up.

"Gust is sorry Noire!" the brunette apologized again. "It's just that Gust got this nice offer from a kind man to get these special elixirs for my potions that Gust had to take them on my way here before someone else took it, and it was hard to get here—"

"Th-That's enough Gust, you don't need to say anything else. What matters is that you're here, and..." Noire fished out her wallet.

"You said a million credits?"

"A million...?" Wally echoed in disbelief.

"Y-Yes!" Gust's apologetic mood was instantly swept away and replaced by a 'business-only' face. "Gust will be taking that."

The girl was being quite the conwoman here. Hired services were tons more cheaper, but Noire did not pay attention to that fact due to her business as a CPU (even after many years), and Wally just got here.

"Right, Noire, I must help... this boy here?" Gust gestured to him.

"Yeah, while I go and find the monster that started all of this. But you better... be on your best behaviour. Got it?" Noire was showing serious concern this time.

Gust saluted childishly with a smile for reassurance. "Gust will take care of the new one!"

"Good." Noire nodded. "I'll be back by nine or so, but don't fail me Wally!" She went into HDD, making Wally look in greater awe of her form, which resembled much like Uni's.

"I wish you two luck in fulfilling my citizens' needs for safety!" She flew off after that.

"We won't!" Wally shouted.

"Bye Noire!" Gust waved her off.

Wally then crouched to look at Gust directly. "Gust... Nice to meet you."

"Me too Wally! Gust hopes we come to a nice partnership!"

They shook hands, Wally feeling a good start to complete his unexpected quest, and Gust thinking of all the materials for her shop she could find on her new adventure.

It was going to be like a new chapter in a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (26 June 2016): Corrected Gust's attitude and way of speaking. She usually referred to herself in third-person and rarely said 'I'. Her grammar can also be bad as well.


	4. DLC Boss No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (26 June 2016): Again, fixed Gust's way of speaking, along with a few newly added words.

_The next day..._

Lastation was saved once again by the dynamic duo of Wally and Gust.

It had already been a day after a dozen small battles yesterday, and monsters had come swarming towards the city. It took immense effort for Wally to dash here and there wiping out every wave while Gust provided important support for him through potions, magic and traps. Any monsters that had gotten through their line of defense (and there were plenty of them) were cut down by soldiers and mercenaries.

They had a busy day, but Gust was probably raking in profits from every battle that can be a gold mine to her.

After the girl had sold enough healing potions and boosters at exorbitant prices to the soldiers, she came back to the city with Wally, looking more chipper than usual.

"Wally, look at this! Gust got so much from selling!"

"That is quite a lot Gust, but is it really fine to sell them at expensive prices?"

"Sorry, but I'm a buh- businesswoman! I can't give away everything for free."

"What about me then? You gave plenty of your items to help me."

The alchemist put both of her hands on her hips. "Gust was given a job to take care of you, and Gust will never fail that quest, even if it means using up every item to fulfill it!"

They walked and talked some more, eventually ending up in a park. It was surprisingly well-kept, despite the fact it was in the middle of an industrial city.

Gust sniffed the air and detected the sudden smell to a—

"Taiyaki, mochi, crepes, buns... so many sweets! Let's get some!" Gust pulled him frantically over to the large stall.

 _Gust acts more like kid most of the time than she does as a businesswoman._ The thought made the gun rogue smile.

The stall was surprisingly popular that there was a long line the two had to wait in for some time. Gust kept on holding onto Wally's hand, jumping on the heels of her feet slightly with excitement. The sight of this almost made him chuckle loudly.

"What would you like you two?" the stall manager asked, once they finally reached the end.

"Ummmm..." Gust was thinking. "Vanilla cream puff!"

"I want strawberry dorayaki as well. I'll pay for it." Fray had his wallet out.

"What? But Gust could just—"

"Think of this as a small compensation for your services. This is just a hundred credits right? I can earn that easily back at the Basilicom during quests."

"Um, well..." Gust fidgeted at this, but ultimately decided she can freeload anyway. "...thanks."

They got their treats and sat at a bench. A few children ran past by, followed by an older person. Their babysitter most likely. This raised a single question.

"Gust? How old are you?" Wally asked after seeing them.

"Oh? ...Eleven? Maybe ten."

"Th-That's young. But you are quite the businessgirl already."

"Heehee, thanks. I used to play with shopkeeper with my friends."

Gust then turned to Wally with her big, curious eyes. "But Gust wants to know more about you. Where do you come from?"

It was somewhat hard dodging and making up lies to the question, and the other ones that followed, but he answered them by saying he came from somewhere far from Lastation. Gust believed him so far, although it was easy since they were mostly half-lies anyway.

He explained his mission to stop the viruses he created when someone said, "Wally?"

He turned to look from the backrest and saw Uni.

"Uni, hello!" He waved in greeting. "I was just talking with Gust."

 _Talking? With sweets in your hands? Like they would buy on a d-date?_ was what Uni thought.

She peered a little at Gust's bunny hat, who stood up and looked over the backrest like a little girl.

"Uni! Was today nice for you?" she greeted enthusiastically.

The CPU Candidate snapped out of her small reverie. "O-Oh, well, it was great. I actually managed to catch a few of those dealers!"

"Really? I thought you had problems?" Wally asked.

"It turns out they had radars to detect a CPU's share energy, but luckily they're only emitted in HDD. I managed to shoot them down secretly because of that." Uni looked proud of herself.

"I'm sure Lastation should get back to normal soon if we keep this up."

"It will. But thanks you two. I..." Uni was blushing a little. "My sister and Oracle had several burdens lifted off. Noweveryone at the Basilicom are relieved. All the work was getting to them lately."

"It's the least Gust could do Uni." Gust smiled, the money she was paid being a collateral actually. "And Wally's here to help!"

Wally gave a wry smile as opposed to Gust's. "Um, sorry about causing all of this in the first place."

"It's fine Wally. All of us made mistakes of our own once. Besides, a catastrophe like this isn't going to slow all of us of Lastation and our friends down, not that this is the first time that happened anyway."

The boy decided the Lastation's CPUs' friends were probably very nice. "For all your dishonesty, you really are kind Uni."

"Dishonest— I-I'm not like that! A-And 'kind'...?" Uni hid her redder face by turning around quickly.

Gust just giggled at this.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

Noire gazed upon the strange peanut in front of her from behind a stalagmite.

It was massive, enough to reach the ceiling of the cavern if Noire was on top of it. It had a flat, green holographic eye floating in front of the top of its body, three thunderbolts lined under it, pupil darting around. Brown roots sprouted from the ground where it was rooted, moving in the air like feelers.

A small group of monsters spawned in a flash of green light, then roots surrounded them, forming a bulb-like structure, then disappeared into the ground, presumably to transport them somewhere near to Lastation.

Whenever the monsters appeared, a root nearby would glow with a black light. It was definite that the monster was the supposed virus Wally was talking about.

 _Once I take this down, it should be the end of all the dangers Lastation had to face ever since._ More importantly, she should then be able to check on the others, more to answer her worries than out of courtesy of being 'friends', that her city would not be the only one standing.

She felt the ground shake under her for a bit. Instinctively, she rolled out of the way.

A spike of root shot out, breaking the stalagmite she was behind before. The root retreated quickly as Noire materialized her sword.

The peanut monster's eye looked at her now, its eye glowing.

Easily knowing that was how you usually charge an ability, she dashed towards it, avoiding the laser beam that shot at where she used to be.

 **"Lace Ribbons!"** Her move sliced every root that came towards her, but that was long enough for the virus to call on a few monsters: big wolves and golems.

Noire knew she was surrounded by strong monsters, but she had been in situations like these before.

Going into HDD, her voice imperiously rang throughout the cave. "You all have the honor of challenging the greatest CPU of all time, and in my land, no less! All of you shall face destruction!"

The peanut was uncaring, and so were the monsters. They launched attacks of their own, but Black Heart flew and repelled every one easily.

While her sword sliced through every monster she had already fought, except the peanut virus, it kept on summoning waves and waves.

 _Once again, I'm going to be taxed in battle?_ But she was Black Heart! Why should she fall at the pesky hands of the source of her newest problems?

Even so, the odds were not in her favor. But she was going to slay it no matter what.

A female scout—one of Noire's—saw the battle unfolding and ran. She had to get help immediately.

 

_An hour later..._

"Gust, the soldiers!" Wally yelled.

"Assisting!" She tossed several attack-boosting potions, allowing her allies to fight more vigorously.

"Wally, I need more support!" Uni's position on a boulder was being overrun.

**"Twister Slam!"**

When he ran up close to the incoming group of enemies, he punched out with a left arm covered by a torrent of wind, letting gale-force winds send monsters spinning into the air.

Wally slashed and diced more with Grambur, pocketed it once there were no more in close range, then took out his Lasrifle in sniper form.

Each intense blue shot bulled past bodies, acting as a piercing shot that stopped only after four. It was not so different from Uni's rifle though, other than being more short and bulkier.

They were holding out, but the monsters still kept on coming.

"Uni, with all these monsters surging towards us, I think the virus is going berserk. Do you think Noire found it?" Wally continued firing like she did.

"I don't know. Her scouts still aren't back—"

"L-Lady Black Sister!" A scout appeared behind them, panting from having run all the way here.

"You're one of my sister's scouts! Have you found the virus?!" Uni replied, shooting any monsters coming close.

"We have! Lady Black Heart is engaging it right now!"

"Wh-What!? We need to go to her immediately!" But then a monster—the same eggplant from last time—roared from across the field.

"No Uni! You have to stay here and hold off the monsters until the virus is defeated. I will go! Tell me where Noire is ma'am."

"B-But wait!" Wally had already dashed off though once he got the information, inside a miniature tornado that allowed him to move at high speeds.

"Oh that insufferable...!" Uni clenched her jaw and readied her rifle.

"You better help us!" Uni ordered the scout. "We need all the people who can fight!" 

"Y-Yes my lady!"

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

The secret CPU burst through a crowd of monsters inside the dark cave, getting swatted away like flies and building blocks by his **Tempest Step**.

The effect wore off though, but he had no problem ripping through the monsters with his beam shots.

Just as he reached the deepest part of the dungeon where he thought Noire and the virus should be, a section of the cave he was in crumbled.

He jumped back to avoid the scattered rock and looked through the dust.

Wally saw Noire in HDD, flying and dodging roots shooting out of the floor while slicing any monster that came close, then repeating the same process to stay alive. The virus—which was a large peanut covered by a shell, of all things—came through the smashed wall, its roots shifting apart the floor as it moved.

The holographic eye looked at Wally and flashed red before it turned green again. It glowed to power up its laser.

While Black Heart was distracted, Wally decided it was a good time to use HDD.

He quickly transformed, turning into a girl (and boy was it an unusual experience for his second time).

But more importantly, Rogue Heart had power.

The boy-turned-girl moved at speeds that prevented anyone from tracking her, and easily avoiding the laser. Behind a stalagmite, she lifted her bandana to cover the lower part of her face and pushed her translucent visor down. It immediately showed her combat data, like health of the peanut, and its visible weakspots.

Her minimap detected every enemy around her in a hundred-metre radius, which was adjusted to detect those within five metres.

Rogue Heart took out her rifle, removing the barrel and converting it to a DMR. It had changed form slightly, which was more sleek and smaller, with scarlet-red light pouring out of its circuits. Earlier, it was green with blue running through it, but now it was mainly black for stealth.

She decided to support Black Heart instead before dealing with the monster, since Rogue Heart would need help. Focusing on the monsters, with hands on her rifle, she fired.

Her red beams blasted the monsters with even greater intensity than the blue shots. Even the rock-hard golems did not stand a chance. Black Heart noticed this and tracked the sources to the shooter.

"Black Heart!" she called. "I'm here to help you!"

"Why should I trust you?" the CPU asked out loud, not stopping to cut through a golem.

The assassin made a point by a blasting all five monsters behind the other CPU in three seconds.

"...I shall accept your help then, but we will talk after this!" Black Heart flew towards the peanut, or the Peanut Virus, it should be called.

The two acted as a team quickly, Black Heart slicing through any roots or monsters coming towards them in an instant, Rogue Heart calmly blasting any threat in a single shot while moving fast to make herself a hard target. They covered for each other, making the Peanut Virus roll his eye in frustration.

"Black Heart, the virus's shell is too hard to cut through, but it can be popped open the same way you would eat a peanut." Rogue Heart looked at the lines on the virus's shell.

"Then I shall require your assistance. Take the right side!" She flew towards the left, repetitively slicing anything in her way.

Rogue Heart shot off a golem to use as a launch pad. Her wings that almost dwarfed her size appeared, which were composed of long black and sleek devices emitting red, fin-shaped, flame-like wings that allowed her to fly.

She quickly attached a long barrel to her rifle as she did, now wielding a sniper rifle. Charging up, she yelled, "Black Heart, in three, two, one...!"

 **"Volcano Dive!"** Black Heart shot towards the peanut swordfirst.

 **"Micro Bullet!"** A small red ball formed in front of the rifle expanded into a massive red blast.

Both attacks landed onto the lines of the shell, bursting open and revealing the pale yellow seed inside the virus. The attacks did not stop and crashed into the seed, making all the roots freeze suddenly.

Black Heart flew to the ground beside Rogue Heart, watching the seed crack and making white light come out of it. All the energy stored inside came out in an explosion that blew it apart.

Once the light disappeared, the virus cannot be seen anywhere else. The smaller monsters had also disappeared too.

"W-We did it..." Black Heart sighed in relief. "I... um, should thank you..."

Black Heart was then surprised to find no one beside her. Rogue Heart was nowhere to be seen.

"Lady Black Heart!" Wally called, running into the cave. He made a show of wiping sweat off his eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

He had several bruises from when he was being attacked by monsters. Black Heart sighed in exasperation and transformed back.

"Wally, everything is fine now, but have you seen a girl with black clothes, red wings and a rifle?" Noire wanted to know who she was.

"The girl? Well, I saw her running past me when I was going inside, but she did not stop at all."

"Hmmm... well, the monster is dead now. I guess I'll meet her sometime," she said. She was satisfied that the virus was dead now. All that matters is that her city is safe.

"Anyway, first of all, you don't have to call me 'Lady'. We're probably going to be working together... and i-it's not that I want to be better friends or that!"

 _But why would you say that in the end?_ Wally did not say this out loud though.

"Noire, Uni, Gust, and the Army were battling a huge wave of monsters, one larger than last time. I think the virus had decided to create and send as many as possible when its secret spot was found," Wally explained.

"Wait, my finding the virus caused it to send a huge wave? I..." Noire had a saddened expression. "Was it my fault? Did anyone get hurt?"

"N-No one was, well, not since I left. In fact, now that the virus isn't here to create any more monsters, everyone else should be able to take care of them now," he deduced.

"But if anyone did die or get seriously injured..." Noire really was overly-thoughtful of everyone was she?

Wally placed a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder. She stiffened at the touch of his fingers.

"It's going to be alright. Have more faith in your friends and subjects. If they had went through so many ordeals and battle, then an onslaught of monsters should not be so different." Wally grinned with determination.

"Y-Yeah..." Noire's posture straightened, back into the (mostly) fearless CPU she was. "Let's go. If anyone _does_ get really hurt, they're going to be in for a world of one."

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

Lastation rejoiced that night.

Noire had announced the end of their monster apocalypse, sending her subjects into a state of relief and celebration. For dependent citizens, they could keep a surprising amount of calm for the city and everyone else. Maybe being under siege several times before had taught them something over the years.

Uni had dragged Gust from her monster drop spree to look for Wally, who was nowhere to be seen in any part of the city, except...

They went into the abandoned area of Lastation, away from the distant smell of a giant roasted eggplant at the Basilicom. In just a few weeks, this place would be brimming with workers again once supply lines are restored, even though not all of the poorer parts of Lastation will be fixed immediately.

Wally had shown Gust his secret campsite yesterday, so the younger girl led the way. Every so often, shady or poor people lived and stayed away from the two, causing Uni to wonder how the boy lived calmly in such an environment.

They soon spotted him packing up whatever he had into that dimensional bag of his. He was crouching, trying to sort out how he was going to place the drops though.

"Wally!" the CPU Candidate called out.

"Uni? And Gust? What are you doing here now?" he asked.

"To check on you! Gust and Uni were worried." Gust ran up to him and lightly bonked him on his head. "You really helped save Lastation!"

"I guess, but I still need to find the other viruses. I still have a mission to stop them, and they're far out there."

"And you wanna go now?" Gust asked, tilting her slightly head to her left.

Wally nodded simply.

"B-But, could you at least leave next morning?" Uni suggested out of concern. "You won't be safe out there in the night, and battling just a few hours ago must've made you tired."

The gun rogue seemed to consider this. Going out in daytime is much more safer, and moving out now would be reckless. Obviously, Uni's logic won. 

"That's fine. I guess I can stay here for the night."

Uni's heart did a silent 'yes!' while Gust seemed as relieved as she was glad.

"So... do you want me to stay at the Basilicom?"

"Please do— I mean, it's fine for someone like you to stay within the safer confines of my home," she said in a sudden regal tone (what the reason is for this is unknown). "I-It's not like I really want another friend or something!"

Wally chuckled while Gust settled for a more subtle giggle. Uni blushed as always out of dishonesty.

"Friend, huh?" Wally muttered.

"What was it you're saying Wally?" Uni asked, not being able to hear him properly.

"Nothing important. Let's just go back please."

_If the Neverend Gang hears of the friends I made here, girls especially, they would be jealous, would they?_

Entertaining that small thought, he went off with the two people he was going to be with for a long time.


	5. The Land of Purple Progress

_The next morning..._

"B-Big s-sister... What are you—" Uni was asking.

"Hyah! H-Hush Uni!" Noire whispered quickly, not wanting to wake her guest up.

She had her camcorder ready to record Wally's sleep time, mentally thinking of the possibilities of how his cuteness during sleeping could attract customers, or how many views it would get online.

No wait, Wally would most likely get incredibly mad that he would never forgive even the CPU for an advertisement.

Still, it did not hurt to make another recording.

Wally was currently sleeping in his bed, although for some reason he was sleeping in his sleeping bag, covered by the blanket. How exactly he was not sweating was a mystery, but he seemingly handled it.

Noire poked at Wally's cheek like she did two days ago. While the boy did not turn over this time, he just made several adorable noises like a child going through a childish nightmare.

She repressed a squeal while holding up the camcorder, while Uni stared and blushed at this.

Her little sister decided to wisely stay quiet and continue watching, but her fingers twitched to try touching him too.

Noire did not notice and decided to try one more time only before he could wake up. She rubbed the gun rogue's cheek instead.

Wally made a relaxed expression and rubbed back by moving his head against the hand. Noire blushed and continued for a little.

 _His cheek is pretty warm... like little buns~_ Noire was having a nice time, wanting to feel it up even more.

But she decided that was it. Quietly, she pulled the red-faced Uni out of the room.

"B-B-Big sis... Why—" Uni tried asking again.

"S-Sorry Uni, but please keep this a secret!" Noire bowed and ran off.

The CPU Candidate was confused, but she admitted that Wally was cuddly-looking that she really wanted to—

 _N-No way! T-T-That's like stalking him! It'll be no different from Anonydeath!_ That's right! She was supposed to be a dignified CPU.

Oh if Uni only knew about Noire's hobbies.

_Although, I could have sworn I heard something different from Wally's breath, like a soft snore..._

 

_Around an hour later..._

Wally had opened up his sleeping bag to find Gust hugging him tightly, looking incredibly snug in the covers. She appeared to be in her blue rabbit-themed pajamas too.

He blushed madly, but decided that this was a part of Gust's nature: a kindergardener looking for comfort.

Looking at Gust—who was four years younger than him—was more like a younger sister, although Carrie, being thirteen, did something similar at home. It was really affectionate yet gutsy of her to be like this with a slightly-more-than-a-stranger.

A warm body like her was comforting to him though, that he was tempted to sleep again...

_Wait, I should get up. I still have a job to do, no matter how great this felt in bed._

And so he got up, waking Gust up to reprimand her, and doing it quietly to ensure no girl around would misunderstand the situation like some classy anime.

**\--HYPERRIFT--**

_At the city's outskirts..._

"I'm going to go now everyone. I really have much to thank you for my time here." Wally was going to be seen off at the outskirts.

"W-Well, Wally," Noire was fidgeting, "make sure to come back once you're done with all this virus business, n-not th-that I want someone else at the Basilicom or something like that, or that I-I like y-you or anything, but really, make sure you visit us. Also, give everyone else my regards!"

She was staying behind to take care the rest of Lastation's problems along with Kei, but Uni and Gust...

"Gust hopes this adventure's brings me more goodies than last time!" Gust said with something rather meta in it.

She would secretly hint later that it was partially payment for sleeping with him. Nice excuse.

Uni said, "I just want to check on Nepgear, not to mention Ram and Rom too. I'm really worried about the other cities, the CPUs and all our friends. And n-not that I'm worried about you..."

This would be an adventure indeed. Wally was not going to compare it to a game though, considering that he was living it for real.

 

_Planeptune's Marketing District_

"Hehe... sales are plummeting again..."

A hooded figure muttered excitedly, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway.

The street outside was as clean and hygienic as the alley she was in (luckily, it was clean unlike a few others), but hardly anyone comes to the game stores here anymore.

A certain small woman had given them the needs to develop certain games of their own, ones that would allow the figure's organization to make dough like crazy. There certainly was nothing original about the new games though, but they were definitely futuristic than their counterparts.

The newly developed games were mainly remakes, admittedly better than a few others, but it would be impossible to sell them in a store. The Basilicom would not allow anyone shady to open a store, especially those with criminal records, which everyone she knew had.

Once her dealers had started selling secretly though, word had gotten out amongst Planeptune's residents about her illegal organization, and soon, she was rich.

The hooded girl was not sure why exactly the woman wanted to give away all that good tech and ideas, wherever they came from, but she did not care. She just wanted to see this city crumble based on the one important thing everyone liked: gaming.

Well, gaming is not the only important thing everyone would want, but it would be a nice slap in the faces of the CPUs, especially the brats Neptune and Nepgear.

She could see that dealing with the new monsters would put pressure on them, and they would be hard-pressed to find the ones monopolizing the market.

She grinned when a customer left from an alleyway. A dealer was right there beside a store.

The dealer was aware his boss was there, and gave a thumbs-up.

Her grin grew wider. That meant he was sold out.

_Hell, this is simpler than I thought. No way Planeptune's gonna ever release a new good game in time! And by the time it happens, I'll have my men crush them before they do!_

The figure already had an information network spread throughout the city. Some businessmen in prominent gaming companies were bribed to tell her men about any releases, and then they would sabotage these breakthroughs. This would leave her games in the market. A perfect plan!

And then someone was humming.

The hooded figure looked around for the source and found her.

The sight of the CPU Candidate always made the figure grit her teeth. She would never forget the misfortune she was put through back then.

...And no, she did not appear in Victory. It was vexing for her.

_Five months ago..._

_"Nep Jr.! We need to remove this... uh... stain on our.... um, home!" a certain young-looking CPU said._

_"U-Um, big sis, I know this is a bad guy's hideout, but goodness, do we really need to destroy all of this?" The more older-looking (and worried) CPU Candidate was unsure why the place would be an illegal shed-for-a-shop right beside their Basilicom. She was even more curious how exactly they did not notice it for a few months, selling unreleased games early._

_Although it would be more wise to wait for the bad guy to come back here tomorrow, so that they could catch the illegal shopkeeper, it was true that destroying the shed takes care of the problem immediately._

_It would also be a small warning to anyone else who would try backstage dealings. Other than that, Neptune was just being lazy. It was in the middle of the night, she was sleepy, and she did not want another side-quest right now. There was a sign with a property warning anyway in the first place anyway. If the owner did not read it, then he reaps what he sows._

_"Alrighty, lemme at this one! I'll take care of this in this most flashiest way possible!" Neptune took out her katana and simply ripped through the shop._

_Somewhere from behind a tree, the shopkeeper stared as her shop was diced into tiny unrecoverable pieces._

_Back to the present..._

"Those meddling broads are gonna be in for it!" The girl whipped out a handheld gaming device that acted as her phone, and who knows what else.

She typed in a few messages, sending word to her followers to move on to the next plan.

"Trust me, I'm gonna be one heck of a mid-boss to get through!"

 

_Planeptune's streets, in the afternoon..._

"We're here! We're here!" Gust cheered in relief.

"We are," Wally agreed.

"Thank the whatever's in the skies, I wanna sleep..." Uni yawned, having been given a piggyback ride at Wally's insistence. The backpack was worn in reverse to do so.

Getting to Planeptune was not easy at all. Even Gust and Uni never remembered the routes they took would be so swamped with monsters, so they had to take complex ways that exhausted them. Fighting an Ancient Dragon was luckily the only big challenge they had to do on their way here.

"Planeptune hasn't changed that much at all!" Gust cheerfully observed.

The city looks more cleaner, if not advanced, than Lastation, and had more brighter colors. One of the most attention-grabbing skyscrapers was the Basilicom, which was mainly purple, with a tower rising up so high that it might be the tallest building in the city. Even then, all the buildings here were tall.

"Although, it sounds... more quiet," Gust said this with a worried look.

There were purple guards doing their patrols, but there seemed to be an almost equal number of citizens out in the daylight, which was not many compared to Lastation.

"Let's... just get to the Basilicom," Uni said before yawning. "Maybe Nepgear or her big sister would explain everything..."

They went, Gust leading the way since she already went to the Basilicom before. Uni had finally fallen asleep. Travelling and fighting for a day after an invasion must not have left much fuel in her.

The streets were filled with everyday shoppers, but it felt like there were certain places they passed by should have more life.

"We're in the um... Gust forgot the name, but this is a popular spot for buying games," Gust described the spot they were in now. "But where did everybody go?"

There were no shoppers coming out of the stores in fact, save for a few buying  fan merchandise. The rest were simple passerby.

This did not look so different from the situation earlier in Lastation, except this looked like a prolonged version of it.

As they walked on, restaurants, food courts, general stores and the like were crowded, but the game stores were not in a similar condition. In fact, it felt more like the city's marketing/entertainment district was made up of 50% games, 50% useful(?) products, so it was not hard to see this.

"Wally, this does not look nice," Gust said with worry. Her hopping made a big contrast between her mood and the current atmosphere's.

"I've never been to this place, but I am sure this place should be thriving with people," he replied.

"O-One second sis..." Uni murmured in response to their chat.

"...So the Basilicom is that way Gust?"

"Yep!"

"No it's... that way sir..." Uni murmured again, unconsciously lifting her right arm to point.

That was ignored too.

"Huh?" Gust looked around when they stopped at a fork in the road. "This wasn't here before. Maybe Rei's attack from last time smashed this place here, and then fixing the place ended up making everything different."

It was said that a few months ago, there was a portal that allows anyone to go to another parallel world called the Ultradimension. This was made the same time Rei Ryghts attacked Gameindustri, who had a change of heart and took charge of Gameindustri's rebuilding efforts.

She faced Wally with an ashamed look. "Sorry, but Gust does not have a map, and she does not know where is where now!"

"It's fine. We just need to ask..." He slowly realized that there was no one around this time.

"Maybe we can take a guess...?"

Gust shook her head. "We could take a wrong way and end up fighting some bad guys. But we do not want to be spotted by the bigger bad guys that way."

"What then?"

As he contemplated this, something bumped into him with enough force from his right, knocking him to the ground. Fortunately, Uni plowed right into Gust, who reached out with her fluffy mittens to cushion the impact.

While they went tumbling to the floor, Gust yelping and Uni somehow still napping, Wally was dazed. He then felt a weight being removed from him so quickly it could have taken a second.

...His bag!

Wally managed to get to his feet, ignoring how easily his bag was taken. He saw a figure in red darting into an alley, MIB (Mass Inventory Bag, not Men In Blue) in tow.

"I'm so sorry Gust, but please take care of Uni and get to the Basilicom on your own!" he yelled, not waiting for a reply.

He ran through the alley after the thief, who was surprisingly nimble for a bulky-looking man. Any unfortunate people were pushed out of the way as Wally continued chasing.

The thief was still moving at high speeds, uncaring of any obstacle in its way, even when they were elders and ice cream stands (they were important too) Wally had to save.

He considered his options to stop him. He cannot use his Lasrifle, mithril knives or wind abilities in a public place in case it harmed anyone or destroy property. His powers still had not developed fully yet. The best he could do was to call on small bursts of wind to speed him up or perform difficult parkour movements.

The gun rogue was just about to leap over an entire wide brick path when something peach-colored and almost his height blurred past his right. He could see it was a girl, but her features could not be seen at that moment.

It suddenly fell forwards at 90 degrees, followed by a unbelievable dash of pain to his left thigh.

Wally quickly fell, screaming "Yeeeoowwwww!!!" as he hastily removed whatever pierced his thigh.

He looked at the thief running away, laughing after seeing what happened. He tried to get up, but his leg went numb in spite of the pain from earlier. No way was he going to get back up.

"No..." he muttered. The MIB could never be opened by anyone other than him, but he could not retrieve it from long distances the same way the MIB re-summons registered items. Furthermore, it contains all of his gear, except weapons thankfully.

"O-Oh no! I-I-I'm so sorry!" The girl that ran past him was scrambling to her feet and apologizing to him. Beside her on the ground was a bag of everyday groceries, and a painfully large syringe.

Wally stared at it for a moment before trying to get up on his own, only to fall. Whatever was in that needle affected him badly.

"I-I really am sorry for giving you a big ouchie! I'm a failure as a nurse!" the girl said desperately, bowing so fast that her hair went flying all around.

"Th-That's fine," he tried to wave it off, "but... a thief got my bag and ran away..."

"I-I'm really really really sorry! Not only did I do the opposite of what a nurse is supposed to do, I also helped a bad guy!" She looked ready to cry.

"My leg may be disabled—ow! It still hurts! B-But really I can—"

"No-no!" she said. "I'll take you to my house and fix you up!"

A chill ran down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up taking three weeks in Singapore not updating anything, thanks to my mother, but for somewhat justifiable reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are already liking the story, please leave a comment and kudos! I will do my best to update all of my stories.
> 
> EDIT (12 June 2016): The following takes place after the events of _Victory_.


End file.
